The Shadows
The Shadows are a top Galactik Football team and the most consistent rivals of the Snow Kids throughout all three seasons. They make their home on the Shadow Archipelago, and the team consists mainly of natives, though they do allow some human players into their ranks. They were coached by Artegor Nexus. They maintain an incredibly offensive and aggressive playstyle, with most of their tactics involving passing to strikers as quickly as possible to score goals as well as deliberately fouling players solely in an attempt to injure them. This is all done in order to make up for their weak defensive tactics, with their goalkeeper, in particular, Senex being very poorly skilled. Their Flux is The Smog, a dark surge of energy that mainly grants the players the unique ability of teleportation. The Shadows are incredibly reliant on The Smog as without it, their skills and abilities drop immensely. Before a match, The Shadows will usually perform a greeting dance (most likely to intimidate the opposing team) involving kung-fu-esque gestures and movements, with their Flux being emitted from their arms whilst doing so. History Past The Shadows won the Galactik Football Cup four years before the Ice Age of Akilian. 15 years prior to the series, when the Metaflux exploded on Akillian, the Shadows were playing against the The Akillians for a spot at Genesis Stadium, it appears that The Akillians pulled out of the competition after The Breath was lost, sending the Shadows to the finals. After the Ice Age began on Akillian, players Artegor Nexus and Aarch both left The Akillians, giving up The Breath and joined The Shadows where they developed The Smog. Soon after joining The Shadows, Aarch became ill due to The Smog and left The Shadows. The Shadows reached the final of the Cup again 4 years before the beggining of the series, but lost against The Lightnings with the score of 3-2. Season 1 After Artegor left the Red Tigers , Sinedd left the Snow Kids. Artegor would become their new coach, and Sinedd would become their new striker. The team developed under Artegors wing and fought twice against Aarch and the Snow Kids, winning once and getting them a place in Genesis Stadium. Eventually, both the Snow Kids and The Shadows made it to the final of The Galactik Football cup, however it was the Snow Kids who emerged victorious. Season 2 The Shadows are first seen when Aarch requests a friendly match to test the skills of his two new players Mark and Yuki in which the match ended in a tie. The shadows then appeared again to fight their quarter finals match against The Pirates, it was then when Bleylock attacked The Shadow Archiplelgo with a flux device and destroyed The Smog, after that the Shadows quit the cup (even though they won after the pirates were disqualified due to the fact that Sonny was suspected of the attack on the shadows planet.) It wasn't until Coach Artegor that the Shadows returned to the cup, after the sudden return of The Smog. They were immediatly plunged into the semi-finals against The Xenons where they lost and were once again eliminated from the competition. l Season 3 The Shadows reappear in a home friendly game against the Snow Kids, the game resulted in The Shadows winning 4-0 and Mei leaving The Snow Kids to join The Shadows. They then play in the Paradisian Tournament and defeat The Rykers 4-0, before defeating the Elektras 3-1, advancing to the Final. They play Team Paradisia in the Deep Stadium, but the match is cancelled due to Paradisia transforming into "Dark Paradisia" and leaving the score 3-3. They later try to train Mei to master The Smog, so she can keep playing for The Shadows in the Galactik Football Cup, but she refuses to do so, and leaves to rejoin the Snow Kids. After The Shadows are eliminated by the Snow Kids during the Final, Sinedd leaves to rejoin the Snow Kids. Team Members Players * Fulmugus (Striker & Captain) * Senex (Goalkeeper) * Zed (Defender) * Paul (Defender) * Cron (Defender) * Nihlis (Midfielder) * Nilli (Midfielder) Former Members * Aarch (Striker) * Artegor Nexus (Striker & coach) * Sinedd (Striker) * Mei (Striker) Gallery The Shadows Infobox.jpg Shadows Stadium2.jpg 19056.jpg 19066.jpg Trivia *In the first season episode, The Missing Link, the Shadows were called the defending champions, even though they lost the final against the Lightnings. *Sometimes, the Shadows perform a dance ritual before a match. This and their outfit makes them similar to the real-life All Blacks, the national rugby union team of New Zealand and their Haka. Category:Teams